


i could drown in the mere idea of you

by finnhoe



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Dom!Harry, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Pure Smut, Rimming, Smut, Sub!Louis, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-20
Updated: 2014-04-20
Packaged: 2018-01-20 02:45:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1493752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/finnhoe/pseuds/finnhoe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>oh god i don't even know what happened i'm sorry this was supposed to be cute and fluff but it turned into road head and rimming??</p>
            </blockquote>





	i could drown in the mere idea of you

"Harryyyy how much longer?" Louis whined.  
Harry turned and looked at his boyfriend (soon to be fiancée), "Just one more hour, babe. And please, for the last time, get your feet off the windshield", he sighed.  
They had been driving for over two hours to reach Santa Monica beach from their vacation home in California. Louis was getting very restless, like a five year old.  
Louis decided to look harry straight in the eyes, and shove his whole foot on the glass, a challenging look in his blue blue eyes.  
And oh my god, was he actually serious?  
"LOUIS TOMLINSON YOU ARE 23 YEARS OLD ARE YOU FUCKING ME?!" Harry yelled in exasperation, even though he secretly thought Louis' childish behavior was adorable.  
"Why yes I am fucking you, darling. Thank you for double checking," Louis easily retorted, putting his feet back on the floor.  
"You, love, are going to be the death of me," Harry said pointedly, his eyebrows raising.  
Louis leaned over and kissed Harry on the cheek, lingering by his ear.  
"Only if I get to blow you right now," Louis whispered, teeth catching on Harry's earlobe.  
Harry swallowed and tried to control his dick, he really did. It's just that it's hard to when there's a scruffy, stunning Louis saying he wants to blow you. And Harry, well, Harry is only human.  
"I hate you," Harry muttered.  
"Why would you, babe, when I'm about to give you road head?" Louis said, pulling his (Harry's) jumper off, and Harry could just hear the smirk in his voice.  
"Louis I'll crash the fucking car!" Harry nearly yelled, torn between wanting his dick sucked or possibly hitting something. Getting his dick sucked sounded better.  
"Well then, good thing I'm hitting you first," Louis purred, unbuckling his seat belt and leaning over the center console to pull down Harry's joggers and briefs.  
"Louis wa-" Harry was cut off by Louis gently blowing hot air over the head of his length.  
"Fuck," Harry muttered, desperately trying to keep his hands on the wheel steady.  
Louis took the head in his mouth, tongue swirling around it, and he gently nipped it with his teeth, knowing it drives Harry crazy. He received a loud moan from Harry, confirming it does, in fact, drive his boyfriend crazy. He moved his head down, using his hand to cover what his mouth couldn't. Bobbing back up, he felt a hand wrap in his fringe.  
He licked a stripe under Harry's dick and pulled away, reaching up to Harry's ear.  
"Both hands on the wheel, driver," Louis whispered devishly, leaving a kiss on Harry's temple.  
Harry whined and clenched his hands on the wheel, knuckles turning white. His hips rolled up, searching for friction.  
Louis returned his attention to Harry's cock, engulfing it in his mouth. His hand went to grope Harry's balls, the other hand reaching up to dig into his hipbone.  
"Lou, fuckin' shit," Harry moaned, swerving the car a bit.  
Louis kept his rhythm, bobbing up and down, occasionally taking time to mouth at the head. He felt pre-cum dripping, so he sucked on the head, cheeks hollowing. Louis himself was painfully hard off of Harry's deep moans and whimpers.  
"Almost there- shit," Harry whispered.  
Louis bobbed faster now, Harry lightweight fucking his mouth. Louis' hand trailed up Harry's abs under his shirt, and with a tweak of his nipple, Harry was gone. White hot cum shot into Louis' mouth, Harry releasing a rough moan. Harry rolled his hips while Louis sucked him through his high, and jesus, Louis was really stunning and Harry wondered how he got so lucky. To further prove Harry's point, Louis kissed the head of Harry's dick and looked up through his eyelashes at Harry, ice blue meeting sea green. Louis swallowed the cum while he made eye contact, making Harry whimper. Louis really enjoyed this, wrecking Harry. He loved seeing Harry with swollen and red lips, fringe messed up from sweat and Louis' fingers. Harry's absolutely stunning.  
The older boy then sat up and whispered seductively in Harry's ear, "Pull over so you can rim me in the backseat."  
And, well, who would say no to that?  
Harry knew they were in back roads, they were the only ones on the road right now, so car rimming wouldn't hurt.  
The curly haired boy quickly found an old abandoned gas station to pull into. He looked over at Louis, who was currently palming himself in the passenger seat, the sun on his eyelashes and fringe making him look angelic. Fuck, Harry's so in love.  
"C'mere," Harry coaxed, already somehow making it to the backseat with his giraffe limbs.  
Louis quickly slid over the center console in the Range Rover, straddling Harry's lap, who was already getting hard again. He quickly took his joggers off and threw them in the backseat, revealing deep crimson lace panties.  
"Jesus, Lou," Harry moaned, seeing the head Louis' dick popping out of the top of the knickers, "Why'd you put these on?". It's not like Harry was complaining, though. Hell no.  
"Planned this. Knew you couldn't say no to me." Louis simpered, making a point to roll his hips, causing Harry surge up, craning his neck, to capture Louis' lips. God, Louis tasted so good, like tea and cookies and a hint of Harry's cum. That shouldn't be as hot as it is. Louis placed one hand on the nape of Harry's neck, pulling at his hair. The other hand went to cup Harry's face. Harry, however, reached down to grope Louis' ass, which was already unfairly irresistible, but even more so with those damn lace knickers on. They stayed like that for a couple minutes, grinding messily, the only sound coming from their tongues and lips roughly clashing.  
Harry moved his mouth to Louis' neck, nipping and sucking the skin, causing Louis to throw his head back and let out a high moan. Louis grabbed hold of Harry's curls when Harry blew over the lovebite and kissed it.  
"M'gonna eat you out now. Hands and knees," Harry demanded. Louis scrambled to do just that, bracing his forearms on the seat, back arching and sticking his arse in the air. Harry sucked in a sharp breath at the sight before him, noting in the way the sunlight bounced off of the curves of Louis' back perfectly, the sunbeams following the curve of Louis' spine until it hit his glorious bum. Louis' so so pretty and Harry's so so gone for him.  
Harry snapped back into action, mouthing over Louis' thighs, he loves Louis' thighs. He decided to leave a lovebite right on the inside of Louis' right thigh, nipping at the skin, emitting a loud moan from Louis. He moved his mouth upwards and kissed and sucked at Louis' ass, teasing him. Louis whined and pushed his bum further into Harry's face.  
"Harry, please," Louis whimpered helplessly.  
"Shhh ok, baby, it's ok," Harry cooed, pulling the panties aside. Louis' rim was red and puckered, just begging for Harry's tongue. And who was Harry to deny it?  
Harry licked a stripe from Louis' balls to his hole, gently blowing cool air on it, making the hairs on Louis' back stand up.  
"You gonna come all over your pretty knickers like a good boy?" Harry whispered, knowing Louis could hear him.  
"Yes, yes sir," Louis moaned.  
Harry returned his tongue to the hole, tracing the edge of Louis' rim. He finally stuck his tongue inside Louis, lapping obscenely at it, causing Louis to moan highly and squirm. Harry smirked and put his finger in Louis' hole along with his tongue, crooking it to hit Louis' prostate. Louis nearly screamed, his hand flying back to help Harry pull his ass cheeks apart, now dangerously holding himself up with one arm.  
Harry kept a rhythm with pumping his fingers in and out, his tongue staying inside and twirling around.  
"Fuck, H, gotta come. Can I come, please?" Louis breathed, knowing he couldn't come without permission.  
"Can you come untouched, just like this with my fingers and tongue in you? You gonna be a slut for my tongue?" Harry said roughly, still fingering Louis.  
"Yes, I'm such a slut, but only for you," Louis cried.  
"Prove it," Harry ordered.  
With that and one last flick of Harry's tongue, Louis came messily all over the seat and his panties. Harry gave one last lick and quickly began to stroke himself, already almost there from Louis' moans, Louis' taste, just by Louis. He sat up on his knees and grabbed Louis' ass roughly, coming for the second time all over the dip of his boyfriend's spine. Louis cursed and collapsed on the seat, Harry following, falling on top of Louis, panting into his shoulder blade. His hand reached to wrap around Louis waist as he whispered, "I love you."  
Louis turned around as much as he could under Harry's weight and kissed him on the head, murmuring, "I love you too, H. Always."  
And Harry thinks this has been the best road trip ever.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading the result of being horny and emotional!! if you want a part two comment! :-)


End file.
